


Revenge

by MomentsAway



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete One-Shot, F/M, Infidelity, Semi-Public Sex, kinda canon divergent, mostly i love exploring the relationship between ichigo and his Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: He tried not to watch the way her hips swayed as she walked, but it was hard to ignore. Her long hair moved back and forth across her back and drew his attention to her ass. He was impressed with the way the usually formless hakama seemed to cling to her curves.He tried to remind himself that he had Rukia, repeating it over in his mind like a mantra.You don’t ‘have’ Rukia. She wishes you were Kaien. She loves Kaien.
Relationships: Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 8





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, writing is hard. it took me over a year to write a whopping 8 pages >_< I started this (probably at work bc why not haha) March 2019 and JUST finished it this week. UGH. But, I am 99% sure I'm happy with the results, so I guess waiting a year is ok :)
> 
> As usual, many thanks to my betas and cheerleaders, BeefNubbins69 and [Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzodienDeElo). I love you guys for putting up with my writing shenanigans <3
> 
> FYI- I took some liberties with how Ichigo and the Hollow interact.

“Kurosaki Ichigo! What the hell are you looking at?”

His eyes snapped up and his face flushed a red that clashed with his hair. He stood straight and would not meet her eyes. In fact, he kept his eyes off her body altogether.

_ Your tits _ . The Hollow snickered.

“Um… nothing?” 

They’d been trying to share control of his body for training, but that came with opening his mind to the creature and sharing that as well. The deal was that Ichigo would let the Hollow out enough to help him fight, but the Hollow had to promise not to take over. It was the only way to ease the constant tension of having the other just below the surface; a tension that only grew as Ichigo’s strength grew.

The barrier between them when they were like this was thin and Ichigo was surprised that the Hollow held up its end of the bargain. He was also surprised at how often he thought of himself as ‘we’, but he tried to keep that to himself.

The Hollow kept quiet most of the time, only speaking up to make snarky remarks regarding Ichigo’s stance, inability to aim properly, or general lack of fighting finesse.

Today, however, was an entirely different matter and Ichigo spent more time trying to block out the Hollow’s inappropriate commentary rather than paying attention to his sparring partner.

Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku narrowed her pale blue eyes at him but remained silent. She huffed before taking a fighting stance and challenging him with a wave of her zanpakuto.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and resumed training with her. The false sun in the underground training facility beneath Sokyoku was surprisingly warm and Ichigo was dripping sweat. 

It definitely  _ wasn’t _ exertion from her kicking his ass.

After the first few parries and blocks, she let loose and he damn near lost a limb a few times. It was difficult to balance his immediate assumption that she was this loud, brash, barely dressed, girly-girl with the reality that she was a fierce warrior and a formidable opponent. 

He evaded a blow to his head at the last minute. Irritation swelled inside him and he scowled at her smug smile. He rested his hands on his knees and cursed Toshiro for the hundredth time that day. That damn half-pint captain had tricked him into training with this woman and Ichigo would make sure to pay him back tenfold. 

“Done already?” Her voice dripped false sweetness. It made him clench his fists tight around Zangetsu’s hilt. 

_ Lemme at her!  _ The Hollow snarled and he felt a wave of dark power wash over him.

“Not by a long shot, lady,” he muttered and brought his sword down in a blazing white and blue arc, calling forth a Getsuga Tenshou that Rangiku narrowly avoided.

She was panting as Haineko reformed. The ash shield had protected her, for the most part, but she still had cuts and scrapes along her arms and face.

“Rangiku-san, are you ok?” Ichigo had regretted the move as soon as he sent it. He dashed forward with his hand out, ready to steady her if she fell. He stopped short at the glare she gave him.

“It’ll take more than that to bring me down, Kurosaki.” She brushed her hair away from her face and straightened. “I am a Vice-Captain if you remember.”

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and stuck the tip of his sword into the ground. “I know, and I’m sorry, I’m just used to training with Renji and Ikkaku…” He trailed off as she continued to glare at him.

“What? And you think I can’t handle your little Getsuga Tenshou just because I’m a woman?” Her voice was rising along with her reiatsu and he staggered back a few steps, shaking his head and opening his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. “You might think you’re hot stuff,  _ Shinigami Daiko _ , but you are sadly mistaken if you believe the rumors that I slept my way to the top.”

Rangiku sheathed her sword and put her hands on her hips, visibly calming as she saw Ichigo hunching over under the force of her reiatsu. She tilted her head as she studied him, wrinkling her nose slightly as she recalled hearing tales of his power, his giftedness, and his loyalty. He was just a boy, a powerful boy, yes, but he was rough and untrained, lacking in the tools needed to hone his power.

She sighed and offered him a small smile. “Listen, it’s been a long day. I could use a dip in the healing spring.”

Ichigo nodded, his breathing easier now, and followed her. He tried not to watch the way her hips swayed as she walked, but it was hard to ignore. Her long hair moved back and forth across her back and drew his attention to her ass. He was impressed with the way the usually formless hakama seemed to cling to her curves.

He tried to remind himself that he had Rukia, repeating it over in his mind like a mantra.

_ You don’t ‘have’ Rukia. She wishes you were Kaien. She loves Kaien _ . He wanted to rage at the Hollow for cruelly pointing out what Ichigo consistently tried to ignore, but he knew the beast was right.

The healing spring resembled a traditional outdoor onsen. The walls were made with rich cedarwood that added an earthy note to the subtle floral fragrances perfuming the air. He ducked under lavender noren. Each flap read ‘Urahara Onsen’ in delicately written kanji. 

His eyes widened as he took in the bathing area. Each of the four bathing stations was large enough to accommodate at least two people. Low wooden stools stacked with fluffy white towels were tucked into the corners of each station. There were beautifully painted buckets beside the doorway to each stall, filled with surprisingly modern toiletries. The large brushed nickel shower head and faucet, while newer looking, still seemed to fit in with the ancient decor perfectly.

“Yoruichi didn’t take me here before,” he said as he pulled a stool out and began undressing. He kept his back to Rangiku under the pretense of respect rather than the fact that he was sure his body -and the Hollow- would betray him if he got a glimpse of her. 

He folded his clothes and set them on a shelf in a small cubby he found near the door of the stall. He stood and turned the faucet on, wincing as the hot water pounded against his skin.

“Yoruichi-san only comes here with Urahara-san and Soi Fon-taicho,” Rangiku said, her voice slightly muted by the steamy air.

It took a moment for Ichigo to grasp her meaning and he felt a blush creep across his skin that had nothing to do with the water temperature. For a creepy old guy, Urahara certainly got around.

They rinsed in silence after that, though Ichigo thought he heard her chuckle when he didn’t reply to her previous statement.

He waited until he heard her turn off the water before reaching for a towel so he could follow her to the hot spring.

He shook the fluffy white fabric then blinked. He shook it again, hoping it was just folded in on itself, but it was not much larger than a hand towel.

Sighing, he held it in front of himself and stepped out of his stall. 

“So, this onsen is mixed-use, Kurosaki. I hope that’s ok with you?” Rangiku smiled sweetly and gestured towards a small sign on the wall heading towards the hot spring. The kanji was only slightly darker than the wood it was painted on, the word ‘kon’yoku’ having faded over time.

He was prepared to grace her with a scowl and a quip about it being no big deal (which was definitely a lie because holy shit, him alone and naked with a woman like her was a  _ huge _ deal), but his words died in his throat and his mouth fell open as he gaped at her. 

She’d taken two hand towels and held one across her chest and managed to wrap another around her waist. Neither towel seemed to be covering much of anything and there was no stopping himself from taking a long, lingering look at her.

She was smirking when he finally made it to her face. “Ready?” She didn’t wait for him as she turned to lead the way.

Ichigo tried thinking of every unsexy thing he could to control his body from reacting to the incredible sight she made as she walked away. But no amount of thinking of his idiot father, Ishida sewing, or Mayuri leering at him could keep him soft as he watched her. 

She’d pulled her long hair into a messy bun which exposed her entire backside to him. Her skin was flawless and pale and there were dainty dimples right above her ass. Her long legs carried her away and he licked his lips at the thought of those strong thighs squeezing him.

The Hollow pressed against his consciousness, but the desire for control felt different this time. Instead of the heat of rage and violence, there was a pleasant warmth spreading under his skin, adding to the buzz of arousal he was already feeling.

_ Want her _ . The warped voice came to him as a strained whisper. Ichigo nodded his agreement as he followed Rangiku. 

The onsen, like the rest of the underground facility, followed no specific rules. While it was bright and sunny outside of the wooden walls, once they crossed the threshold, the sky darkened to twilight. There were lanterns and candles placed around the rim of the spring giving off a soft yellow glow and the water was an inky black pool that reflected false stars.

He occupied himself with looking around as he heard her get into the spring. Her soft, satisfied sigh made the Hollow squirm under his skin.

“Get in, Kurosaki. I don’t bite.”

_ What if we ask nicely _ ? Ichigo could feel his mouth twitching up in a smirk that was not his own. He bit his lip, dropped the towel, and hurried into the water. 

His muscles instantly relaxed, and he could feel his skin slowly knitting back together where her sword had cut him. He closed his eyes as the Hollow sighed in relief despite its previous boasting about how they could handle a few scratches.

They sat quietly with only the sounds of the water lapping gently against the sides of the pool. Ichigo either kept his eyes closed or dutifully avoided looking at Rangiku. The Hollow had other ideas and struggled to force their eyes open and look at her.

Her soft voice broke the silence. “You’re a good fighter, Kurosaki.”

“You sound surprised,” he and the Hollow huffed in insulted annoyance.

She blushed, her already pink cheeks reddening further. “No, I’m not surprised. I’ve heard what you can do. It’s just interesting to be on the receiving end, is all.”

_ She can be on the receiving end of something else _ , the Hollow suggested in a low, lewd growl.

It pushed suddenly and Ichigo found he no longer had full control. His eyes locked on Rangiku, and he could feel himself smiling at her. His body started to move closer to her. The fact that she did not stop him was not lost on either him or the Hollow.

“Is it your Hollow?” Rangiku cupped her hands and let water spill through her fingers.

The question startled the Hollow and Ichigo could feel it recede. He blinked at her. “What?”

“I know you have a Hollow inside you. Does it give you your power?”

_ Yes, I do. Because he is useless and is gonna get us killed one of these days! _ The Hollow howled its glee in his head and he frowned.

“No! My power is my own. It just...it...helps, “ he finished lamely, unable to explain the strange- often abnormally deviant- dynamic he shared with the thing. “And it’s not  _ my _ Hollow.”

It had moved them closer than Ichigo thought in the short time it had control. He could just see the watery silhouette of her body under the surface of the dark water and he tried not to stare.

_ She didn’t stop us from getting closer. She keeps looking at us. She wants us _ . Its confidence was contagious and Ichigo finally met her eyes of his own volition.

She gazed at him then glanced down at his hand. 

Which was resting on her thigh.

_ Surprise, King _ . The Hollow’s voice was smug.

He tried to move his hand but It wouldn’t let him. 

Rangiku didn’t seem to mind, however. She raised her eyes to his and the smile she gave him made him and the Hollow shiver in anticipation.

"Is he here now?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if it was It or himself that replied with a low, "Yes."

The water sloshed gently as Rangiku shifted to face him fully. She still didn't move his hand even as it slipped further up her thigh when she rested her leg partially on top of his. He struggled to keep his eyes on hers instead of on the generous swell of her breasts as the water lapped against them, teasing him with glimpses of pale skin before stealing it away under the dark eddys.

"Can I talk to him?" Her voice was soft and breathy.

_ Yesssss _ . The Hollow hissed, nudging at the already fraying barrier between them again.

He could feel himself give, feel the wall he’d painstakingly built between them crumble away. He felt a brief flash of panic as he slipped into the weird space where he was both himself, and the Hollow at the same time.

When he spoke his voice was husky with their combined desire and he found himself relaxing as It took over.

“You wanted to talk?”

She blinked at him, surprise clear on her face. She leaned closer, her eyes squinting as she looked at him. “There really is a Hollow in you. Your eyes…,” she trailed off and raised her hand to his face, gripping his chin to turn his head towards the lantern light.

Her fingers were warm on his skin and the Hollow let her look her fill. He could feel pride washing over them as she smiled appreciatively.

“I like the black one,” she said as she released him.

“Is that how we look? One of our eyes mine, and one his?” It asked. Ichigo made a mental note to try and take time to see what they looked like next time they shared his body. They were able to maintain this symbiotic balance so infrequently that when it did happen, they rushed through it, chasing the dual pain and pleasure they brought each other. It might be interesting to see if they could coexist without the familiar thrill of the fight keeping them moving. If he could get them to stand still in front of a mirror, if he could really see...

“Yes,” she hesitated, “What’s your name?”

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” The Hollow grinned at her and moved the hand resting on her thigh to her waist, urging her closer. She took the hint and grinned back, lifting herself out of the water. 

Ichigo felt their eyes widen as he finally saw her body, water cascading over her soft curves. She dipped back down in the water, settling on his lap, her thighs straddling his. She rested her arms around his neck and looked down at him.

“Does that mean you are both in there? That you can both feel this?” Rangiku flexed her thigh muscles and squeezed him, chuckling at the groan they made. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He watched as she lowered her mouth to his, felt his neck straining up to meet her. The Hollow growled lustfully inside his head and receded a bit, pushing Ichigo closer to the surface. 

_ Taste her, Ichigo _ .

Shock over how considerate It was being was instantly replaced with a scorching heat when he felt her lips on his. Her kisses were wet and soft. He teased the seam of her lips and she opened for him, her tongue licking out to guide him into her mouth. She tasted like sweet sake and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his. Water sloshed over the sides of the pool and the flame from a nearby candle hissed as it was doused. 

The Hollow moved inside Ichigo’s body, pressing and pulling and fitting itself alongside him rather than fighting for full control. He felt its fingers close around his own and together they smoothed their hands down her back and squeezed her ass.

Rangiku nipped their bottom lip before pulling back to gaze at them. Her eyes were dark with desire and she seemed unable to control her hips from circling and grinding down against the growing hardness.

“Ichigo,” she paused to sigh as they licked a line up her throat and began sucking on the damp skin below her ear. She ground down hard and lost track of whatever it was she was going to say.

_ Do it, King. Let me have this. Let  _ **_US_ ** _ have this. _

There was no hesitating anymore. They lifted her partially out of the water to a raised ledge, her legs wrapped loosely around their waist. Her hands were everywhere; skimming over their chest and down their torso.

The line between Ichigo and the Hollow was so blurred that he couldn’t tell who was actually leaning down to kiss Rangiku, or whose hands were groping her breasts. 

_ These are awesome, but we need more. Get us inside her, King _ . The urgency in the demand was hard to resist, but Ichigo forced himself to savor all of her soft skin as their fingers made his way over her breasts and down her belly. The Hollow was so seamlessly integrated with his own consciousness that there was no difference anymore between who made what noises, and who let their fingers slip inside her one at a time.

She pulled back, dragging her teeth across his bottom lip. Her eyes were half-closed and her kiss-swollen lips were pulled up into a lazy smile. “Who are you now?”

They paused to consider this. Ichigo nudged himself against the Hollow and found he honestly couldn’t tell who was in control. He curled his fingers inside Rangiku to see who actually made them move. Her soft gasp made them grin, but Ichigo was sure now that they were sharing his body.

The normally high pitched warble of the Hollow’s voice was tempered by lust and deepened by Ichigo’s own timbre. “We are the same,” they said. They slowly pulled their fingers out of her and took pride in her quiet whimper.

Rangiku tightened her grip around their waist and arched her back invitingly. Her body glistened in the ethereal glow of the candles and the water droplets looked like stars twinkling against her skin. 

They took a moment to stare at her, one of their hands slowly stroking their cock, the other skimming up and down her thigh. The quiet contemplation from the Hollow surprised Ichigo and he turned his attention slightly inward.

_ Will you banish me after this, King? _

Ichigo’s confusion thrummed through their bond.

_ You always blame me. You’ll blame me for this.  _ Images of Rukia flashed in his mind and he faltered. It only took a moment for the painful memory of Rukia calling out for Kaien while Ichigo was inside her to ease the Hollow’s uncharacteristic hesitation. It pulled its consciousness back a little, letting Ichigo take over but staying close enough to the surface that he knew their eyes were still mismatched.

Rangiku moaned and raised a questioning brow at him, her fingers absently plucking at her own nipples as she rocked against him. 

Ichigo pressed closer to her and guided himself to her waiting warmth, a feral grin he knew was his own tugging at his lips. His thoughts merged with the Hollow’s and they took what they wanted, release and revenge urging them onward.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr [MomentsAway2](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/momentsaway2)


End file.
